Pöttinger Vitasem 302 ADD (Farming Simulator 15)
The Pöttinger Vitasem 302 ADD is a Sowing Machine available in Farming Simulator 15. It can sow any crop except Potatoes. It is the smallest Sowing Machine in the base game, but is highly reliable and versatile. One Vitasem 302 ADD is given to the player when the game begins. Overview The Vitasem 302 ADD is the smallest Sowing Machine in the game, and one is added to the player's inventory at game-start. Despite being the smallest, the Vitasem 302 ADD is the most versatile of all Sowing Machines. It can be used to plant Wheat, Barley, Canola, Corn, Sugar Beet, and Grass. No other Sowing Machine in the game can plant all of these. In order to plant crops, the Vitasem 302 ADD must be hitched behind a tractor. It has a , which can be attached to any tractor in the game. Note that while you can attach this device to the front of a tractor, it will not do anything even when properly activated. Furthermore, before it can start sowing, the Vitasem must be filled with seeds. This can be done at the Seed Pallets at your farm. Drive the Vitasem up to the pallets, and hit the key to start filling. Filling will stop if you hit the key again, drive away from the pallets, or when the tank is full. The Vitasem 302 ADD can hold up to 600 liters of seeds. A full tank costs about $360. The Vitasem will not operate without seeds, unless using a Hired Worker (more on this below). After attaching the Vitasem 302 ADD to a tractor, it must be towed to the field, lowered, and activated. Although the shop claims that this tractor requires 74 kW / 100 hp to operate, this is actually more of a suggestion. Any tractor in the game can activate the device. However, you may need a tractor with at least this much power to comfortably tow it once activated, and a Weight may be required to balance a 100 hp tractor against the Vitasem. When activated and dragged across a field, The Vitasem 302 will sow the selected crop type on any valid patch of field it passes over. While working, the Vitasem enforces a speed limit of 14 km/h. The Vitasem 302 ADD has a working width of 3.0 meters, the narrowest of any Sowing Machine except the Grimme GL 420 Potato Sower (which also has a 3.0m working width). Like all other Sowers, the Vitasem 302 ADD will only sow seeds when it passes over a patch of field that is cultivated but not currently sown, nor growing any kind of plant (including the plant that the Vitasem is trying to sow). It will ignore "invalid" patches entirely. This ensures that the Vitasem 302 ADD does not waste seeds unnecessarily. Below is a list showing the amount of land a Vitasem 302 ADD can sow, depending on crop type, before it uses up its entire full tank: You may use a Hired Worker to operate the Vitasem 302 ADD. Be careful not to let the Hired Worker run out of seeds, because he will then buy more automatically, at a much higher price than normal. Hired Workers will normally perform perfect runs using the Vitasem; They will rarely miss any part of the field while working. Note that Hired Workers will not refuse to work an already-sown field. They may end up going over the entire field, trying to find patches of cultivated, unsowed land. Finally, the Vitasem 302 ADD is equipped with Ridge Markers that can be extended to either or both sides. These will mark the centerline that the towing tractor will need to aim for on the next pass, in order to get perfect coverage. Be very careful when using Ridge Markers, as they will destroy any plant and seeds they touch, turning the soil they touch into empty plowed soil. You will need to remember to switch between ridge markers as you go, to ensure that they do not destroy the seeds you have already planted. Specifications * Fruit Type: Wheat, Barley, Canola, Corn, Sugar Beet, Grass * Front Hitch: Category:Farming Simulator 15 Sowing Machines Category:Farming Simulator 15 Pöttinger